


Promise

by kittenofdoomage



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Family, Fluff, No Smut, Pregnancy, Romance, happiness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-01
Updated: 2016-02-01
Packaged: 2018-05-17 16:15:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5877313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittenofdoomage/pseuds/kittenofdoomage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: The reader has a surprise for Dean</p>
            </blockquote>





	Promise

The sky outside the motel bathroom window was tinged red after a blistering hot day, where the air was too close for comfort and everything was uncomfortable. Only now did the nightfall bring a chilled breeze, a slight relief from the sweats and pressure of the day. With a sigh, you huddled up on the closed toilet seat, your knees drawn to your chest as you listened to the boys bantering outside the door. The shower sprayed into the tub with no effect, just sound effects for their benefit. Of course you'd needed this alone time and it was hard won, more so than the unavoidable trip to the pharmacy earlier.

Fear made your body shake as you looked at the small table by the door, the white stick sitting on it, the ticking from your watch all too loud in your head, the minutes far too slow to deal with.

Three minutes.

Had it even been thirty seconds?

You hesitated, then glanced at your watch.

Still two minutes left.

Pressing your forehead to your knees, you tried not to think to hard, tried not to ponder the outcome of this. After all, you and Dean had been together for two years, finding each other in the mess that was left of the Roadhouse, and forming a firm friendship from the day he pulled you out of the flaming rubble. You'd been lucky to escape, having only gone with your hunter father to dig up some information when the bar had exploded. Still bearing the scars across your skin from where the fire had tried to take you for it's own, you'd never imagined that after years of hunting beside them, Dean would finally confess that he'd had feelings for you since day one. It had taken him nearly five years, and one night, after you'd joined the boys on a particularly difficult hunt, in a haze of alcohol and desperation, you'd both fallen into the same bed and from then on, things had changed.

You'd learned early on that Dean didn't say he loved anyone. It was obvious when he did, but saying the words was not easy to him. You knew it, and you understood it, and in return, you told him you loved him from the moment you felt that first stirring in your heart. He'd only smiled and kissed you, holding you close without speaking for the rest of the night.

Checking your watch again, you sighed.

One minute left.

Two years had passed in a blur of hunts and loss, and the only time you found peace was with him beside you. Some nights you didn't even talk, just sought solace from the life you led in each other's arms. Hunting was in your blood, and his, and both of you knew the pain that came with it only too well. Being with Sam helped some too, giving you the familial bond that you'd lost when your father was killed. Like Sam, you'd never known your mother either, relying on photographs and memories from others.

Would that happen to you? Would this end with your death and another lonely hunter without a mother in the world? Could you really condemn another life to that?

The seconds ticked down, and the three minutes was up. Unfurling your legs slowly from the toilet seat, you stretched them out, pulling your shorts down from where they'd ridden up. The scars on your legs from the burns made your breath hitch and you wondered again how Dean could even look at you. But then, he constantly told you that he bore scars of his own that just showed that he was a survivor. Your marks made you strong. Made you beautiful because you fought.

The white stick on the little table practically burned your hand as you picked it up, and you wondered if there were more scars to come.

Of course there were.

There were always more scars.

One blue line.

Two blue lines.

Well.

*****

Hiding yourself away wasn't working. Every morning for three weeks straight you'd been throwing up, and the boys were beginning to notice something was wrong. You'd tried to avoid the questions, just fobbing it off as a stomach bug, but by the twenty-second day, when you finally fell into bed exhausted, hoping Dean wouldn't join you until you were asleep, you found yourself busted. Laying on your side as the door to your room opened, your hand cradling your stomach, you feigned sleep, but as always, he saw right through you.

'I know you're awake, Y/N.'

You didn't reply, even as his hand landed on your shoulder. He sighed heavily, his weight making the bed dip.

'This is more than a stomach bug. You've been sick for weeks.'

Tears stung at your eyes as you realised you had to tell him. You had to admit that both of you had done something that, in this life, wasn't going to work. And he would walk away. To keep you safe, he would leave you. And as selfish as it was to keep yourself in the path of danger, you didn't want him to go. You didn't care.

Slowly, you pulled yourself up to a sitting position, your knees automatically coming up to your chest. Raising your eyes, Dean's green orbs bore into you, pleading silently for the truth.

'I'm not sick.' You said quietly, and he nodded. 'A few...I....' A shudder tore through you, and automatically, his hand reached out to you. 'I was late. And I knew that we'd...had a few incidents where – where we weren't careful.' He didn't speak, and you knew he understood, but somehow it felt like you had to say the words. 'Dean.' You swallowed hard. 'Dean, I'm pregnant.'

Silence seemed to stretch for a millennia between you, and you waited for it. Waited for the rejection, for the loss, for the only family you had left in the world to walk away for your own protection. When he opened his mouth to speak, he practically rasped, his mouth dry as the sahara from the sounds of it.

'How far along?' He asked, and you looked down at your fingernails, short and cracked. You should probably get a manicure; it wasn't exactly attractive to have hands like you worked on engines every day.

'About two months.' You replied. 'I haven't had a sonogram yet. Haven't...haven't found a doctor. I've got no records, so it'd...it'd be difficult.'

Dean nodded, standing up, and you immediately felt bereft as he moved away, scrubbing a hand over his face as he leant against the room partition. You watched his back, seeing the tension in his shoulders, and the sting of tears became all the more real as you knew what would happen next. He turned, his eyes on you and you looked away, unable to face him as he ended it.

'First thing we do then, is find a doctor. Even if we just go to an emergency department – that's what fake health insurance is for right?'

You blinked, then looked up at him, confusion written across your face. 'What?'

'Well, we gotta get you checked out. And Dean Junior obviously.' He was smiling, practically vibrating.

Your jaw practically hit the mattress. 'I-I don't understand.'

'Understand what? You're having my baby, sweetheart. Ain't no way I'm not gonna take care of you is there?'

'B-but you'd leave. You're a hunter. I'm a hunter. This is going to make things too dangerous. I-I-'

He frowned, kneeling on the bed beside you. 'Y/N. Tell me you didn't think I'd walk away from this.' You nodded, almost ashamed. 'You think I'd leave you? I'm just as responsible for this. You really thought I'd walk away?'

'I was scared. This is...this is huge, Dean.'

'Tell me about it.' He chuckled. 'But, sweetheart, you gotta understand. I've seen, we've _both_ seen so much death and pain and loss in this world. Even though I had you, I'm not gonna lie. I was starting to run out of things to keep holdin' on to that hope for a better future.' His hand slipped over yours, entwining your fingers. 'This is hope, baby. This is something...' He grinned. 'Some _one_ to fight for. I'm gonna fight for both of you. You've given me everything and more, Y/N.' He pressed a kiss to your knuckles. 'I'd never walk away from you. Ever. Wild horses could drag me.'

Tears burst forth, and you wept openly, scrambling into his arms, holding him as tightly as he held you. You felt his smile against your temple, and despite trying, you couldn't hold the tears at bay. But these weren't the tears you'd been expecting – these tears were for relief, and for happiness. 'God, Dean, I love you.'

He kissed the top of your head and didn't reply, but you could feel him return the emotion with every fibre of your being. Before you could pull away, a knock came at door and Sam gingerly stuck his head into the room. Concern was written across his face as he saw the pair of you entwined on the bed, your eyes red and swollen.

'Whoa, what's wrong? I was just seeing if you wanted to order some take out. Y/N didn't eat earlier.'

Dean looked down at you, then back up to his brother with a massive grin on his face. 'Yeah. You should eat, sweetheart. I mean, you're eating for two now.' Sam stepped fully into the room, shock replacing concern on his features. Dean slipped off of the bed, keeping his hold on you, as he faced his brother proudly. 'Dude, you're gonna be an uncle!'

'Seriously?' Sam practically squealed as he moved closer, and Dean helped you off of the bed. 'Really? Y/N, you're really, like, really?'

It didn't make much sense, but you nodded through your tears, smiling weakly as Dean held you close. 'I'm gonna be a dad. A daddy.' He kissed your temple again, his smile not fading for a second. 'Me. Can't believe it.' He chuckled, and Sam held out his hand.

'Congratulations, dude. I think celebratory beers are in order. And pizza. Pepperoni? Your favourite, huh, Y/N?'

'Pepperoni sounds great, Sam.' You replied, burying yourself into Dean's side, happiness finally flowering in your chest. Sam nodded and grinned, then left, leaving you alone with his brother. You turned, looking up at him. 'You're really happy about this?'

Dean laughed, then kissed you hard, his hand moving down over your body to rest on your stomach. There was no real evidence there yet, but you knew it wouldn't be long before you started showing. 'This...' He sighed, the smile still firmly fixed to his face. 'This is the greatest thing anyone has ever given me. You and me, we're a team. With Sammy, we're a family. Even more so now. There isn't anything I wouldn't do for you, baby.' He kissed you again, his thumb stroking circles on your belly. 'It's gonna take hell itself to stop us.'

'Promise?' You asked, your voice small and quiet.

He grinned. 'Promise.'

 


End file.
